


［Markbam］海陆风 番外一

by XCVI_Soda



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCVI_Soda/pseuds/XCVI_Soda
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 4





	［Markbam］海陆风 番外一

Markbam 1v1 终于还是走上了外链之路

============ 

本次的巡演活动终于到了尾声，而在欧洲的最后一站因为接下来的行程原因仅能停留一个晚上，大家结束了演出回到酒店简单的吃过晚饭各自回房休息，有些过于紧迫的工作导致的疲惫终于完美的战胜了时差。

有人从黑夜里猛的醒过来，随即伸手把能摸到的开关都按下去，房间终于里亮起来，不拉窗帘的习惯让他一回头模糊的从玻璃反光里看到自己的身影，心脏还在狂跳，bam心有余悸的爬起来给自己倒了杯水，从枕头边摸出手机

凌晨两点四十五。

他端着那杯水坐到桌前点开kakao，距离聊天室里最后一个人的发言已经过去了一个多小时，犹豫了一下还是发了消息

bb：各位  
bb：或许还有人醒着吗？

bb：看来没有呢kkkk……  
bam正准备把输入的‘那么晚安哦~~’发出去，屏幕突然跳进来通话界面，他接起来

“怎么了……”  
“怎么打电话来了还以为你睡着了”  
“嗯……”  
“什么啊声音，是被我吵醒的吗？”bam笑起来：“不是啦刚刚做噩梦了所以……”  
听筒里安静了几秒，随即传来一阵断断续续细微的响动和清晰的鼻息声  
bam握着手机一脸猜不透：“？做什么呢？又睡了？！”

“……没，把门打开”

靠在门框边的Mark明显是已经睡了一觉，他挂了电话从打开的门里钻进去，似乎还没完全清醒过来  
“…………为什么鞋都不穿就来了，看着怪吓人的，或许在梦游吗？”  
坐在床边的Mark两手支在身后直愣愣的看了会儿地毯，慢一拍从静止画面里解脱出来，他吸了吸鼻子抬起头：“有谦睡了所以要怎么开灯，你现在还能睡吗？”  
bam看着这副样子有些哭笑不得：“不知道哈哈哈，哥来这里有谦等一下也做噩梦了你怎么办？”  
“……”思考了一秒钟的Mark抬起手，从袖子很长的睡衣里伸出根手指头指了个方向：“那我现在回去？”  
bam视线立刻斜向上45°快速承认错误：“……我给自己挖了个坑呢”

“给你找个拖鞋吗？你旁边那个柜子里”  
Mark没有要动弹的意思：“嗯”  
因为占地方被随手扔到床头柜的那一侧空间并不大，bam干脆从那条过道挤进去，一条细长的腿径直跨过Mark的双腿，他上半身拧过去弯下腰翻找床头柜底端的抽屉，用相当别扭的姿势在狭窄的空间里艰难的保持平衡，Mark伸手扶住他

“哦？去哪了？我明明记得我放在这里了，”找寻无果的bam重新立起上半身，短暂的脑部充血导致有一瞬间的发晕，他维持着跨站的姿势审视了一番自然而然勾在Mark肩膀上的自己的手，和因为弯腰导致的布料走位而直接贴着肉扶在腰上此刻已经被自己睡衣完全盖住的Mark的手，以及从这个角度完全无法忽视的松垮领口里裸露出的大片肤色和漂亮的肌肉线条，bam盯着他胸前那颗过分惹眼的痣：“哥……这是不是有点太色情了……”  
Mark顺着他的视线低头看了一眼，反应平平：“一般，没有的话可以直接睡觉吗？”  
“不行。”bam干脆顺势跨坐在他身上，然后微微躬下腰十分罕见的主动把嘴唇贴上去。

从无到有的经验难能可贵，从一开始被动的一方逐渐变为势均力敌，Mark仰起脸配合他，在相互交换气息的间隙里伸出舌尖，bam顺从的分开唇齿，对方却并不深入，于是bam似乎继续成为了这个吻的主导，他试着探进去，即刻就被另一条柔软的舌头席卷，随之而来已经有些熟悉的快感酥酥麻麻顺着纠缠的舌尖迅速侵入大脑，bam搭在对方肩膀上的手不自觉的扶上他的后颈

而贴在他腰上的手也伺机而动，顺着精瘦的腰线抚上光滑的后背，又从脊骨一节一节的数下去，最终重新回到腰窝。因为先前收了汗暖气又开的不太足的缘故bam原本就低的体温又降低了不少，以至于从一开始他就能清晰的感受到拥有不同温度的手掌抚过的地方燎起层层叠叠细密的火，顺着脊背缓缓蔓延到前胸  
那一点火星重重的擦过他胸前的一点，bam猛的直起腰，于是这个吻被迫中断了，他甚至连嘴角沾上的不知是谁的晶亮液体都顾不得擦，狼狈的又重新弯下腰把脸埋进Mark的肩窝里  
bam喘着气：“不行，不行……”  
Mark手上的动作停下来，他偏过头凑近对方的耳朵，湿漉漉的嘴唇贴上耳尖，声音又低又轻：“为什么不行？”

肩膀上的脑袋终于动了动，bam把莫名漫上来的口水咽下去，然后撑着Mark的肩膀试图站起来  
“……我……窗帘稍微……”

但蓄意纵火又怎么可能轻易逃逸，只一个眨眼的功夫两人位置就颠倒过来，bam被Mark轻松的压到身下，紧密的吻随之而来，从触碰到的瞬间就显然与之前的感觉完全不同，Mark的膝盖卡上他腿间要命的那点，舌尖近乎急迫的撬开唇齿，在短兵相接的瞬间毫不留情的搅进来，那些残存的空气霎时间被尽数夺走，处于下位的人避无可避，强烈的刺激肆意侵占感官，连脑袋也似乎泛起轻微的轰鸣，他整个人深陷进柔软的床垫里，手掌抵在对方胸前，难以抑制的从喉咙里溢出几声甜腻的呜咽  
而这仅仅只是开始。  
Mark显然没有就此放过他的意思，细长的手指顺着领口往下，睡衣的纽扣一粒一粒被解开，他的掌心指尖依次寸寸来回熨过全数裸露出来的肌肤，当然也不仅限于此，Mark撤开点距离，那只手重新绕到后腰，轻而易举的就托出个漂亮的弧度  
而几度供氧不足的bam因此有了回还的余地，他无暇顾及对方从腿侧抚至腰腹的手指，张着嘴兀自小口小口的快速补充氧气，直到下身为数不多的布料也被褪去，热起来的肌肤与夜里微凉空气突如其来的接触，几乎瞬间就泛起细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

人的自然反应当然下意识的想要看一眼，而对方没有给他这个机会，Mark重新俯下身，被叼住喉结的bam被迫仰起头，重新跌进柔软的枕头里。  
贴在洁白床单上的后背泛起细密的汗，随即已经抬头的某处就被人握在手里，接连不断传来的黏腻声响在寂静的晚上似乎格外清晰，几乎感觉快烧起来的bam咬住手背试图堵住喉咙里令人羞耻的音节，另一只手无意识的握住对方的手腕：“……呃…嗯……稍微…”  
Mark手上动作丝毫没受到到阻挠，他稍稍直起身，意图明确的将拇指摁到湿滑的顶端轻轻碾了一圈：“什么？”  
于是努力克制的声音瞬间破功，bam半张着嘴，短暂的‘啊’了一声，Mark干脆把他不自觉曲起的一条腿捞起来，重新问了一次：“稍微……？”  
bam仰着头猛烈的喘息几回，余光跟着越过他径直伸向床头边黑色挎包的手，艰难的找回自己的舌头：“……什么时候看到的那个啊……？”  
回应他的只有塑料盖子被打开的声音，Mark将那管透明的液体挤了一些到掌心，在微妙的触感里抬起头  
“这个不用也行吗？”  
Bam支起手肘，视线应声划过对方脐下三寸往下相当可观的鼓胀，当机立断的拒绝  
“不行，好像会很痛” 他一条腿还挂在对方肩上，总算后知后觉的泛起一丝羞耻：“……不看我不行吗？”  
“不行，”Mark把那管润滑液放到旁边，伸手刮了一下bam的下巴，然后顺着腿根往上把膝盖推高：“从以前就看过太多次了吧……？”  
于是bam伸手拍掉床边的照明开关，他揪着尚且好整以暇的领口把对方拉过来，在床头夜灯余下的星点暧昧光亮里反击  
“那时候看也会想做这个的话那完全是犯罪”

合法入侵的手指加到三根，咕啾的水声和粗重的喘息混在一起，bam扶着他哥的手臂，甚至还有心思开玩笑，他拿捏些许不必要的虚势，捧住Mark近在咫尺的脸：“好像可以了，哥，你是不是有点太能忍了？”  
Mark盯着他眼下那粒小痣，半垂的眼里早就染上分明的情欲，犬齿习惯性的咬住一侧下唇，如人所愿结束煎熬的扩张时间  
手指被抽了出去，一瞬间的空虚立刻就被另一样火热填满，才刚进去个顶头，bam手指嵌进被子里，与刚才似乎游刃有余的样子判若两人，他在下身无法言状的酸胀中难以抑制的抽了口气，整个人几乎僵成一块板，  
“……不行…不行……做不到……太…我做不到哥………”  
才进去一半的Mark也好受不到哪里去，他掐住试图打退堂鼓的腰，另一手顺着光洁的额头梳进蓬松的头发里，低声诱哄他  
“可以的，没关系…放松一点……”  
而他做的事和温柔的声音全然相反，只等到那股劲稍微有一丝懈怠的间隙猛一挺身，还在外面的半截全数送了进去，顶头猛然碾过那从未触碰过的一点，连喘息的机会都没给，接连退出半截又再次重重顶进去，bam被撞得一时连声音都发不出，眼前泛起莫名的水雾，从未体会过的巨大快感顺着尾椎传遍四肢百骸，他的眼皮睁开又瞌上，断断续续的发出声音  
“……嗯……呃嗯…哥……我…啊……稍微…不行……哥……”那些呻吟被又急又快深深浅浅的抽送撞得七零八落，起初那一波攻势总算缓和下来，于是bam一度失焦的眼睛才得以找回一丝神智，令人后怕的快感还在继续，他浑身力气全数被剥离，无暇去思考小腹粘着的那些粘稠的乳白色是什么时候已经射的一回  
“还好吗？”Mark躬身吻他，把那个刚出口的‘不’完整的封锁，身下动作不停，严丝合缝连接的地方令人脸红的声响和夜里隔着胸腔似乎听的分明的剧烈心跳声传进耳朵里，bam反手揽住他的颈脖

直到盘在腰上的那双腿完全挂不住，Mark才终于结束了这漫长的首次合作，他整个人伏在bam身上，鼻尖蹭进对方的颈窝里  
“……哥也不轻你自己也知道吧？”已经被折腾的几乎精神出走的人最终还是环住他的腰，扯过被子把两人拢进去  
“再一次？”Mark咬他的耳垂  
“快点睡。”

“…………这哥怎么回事？”是对于后排一反常态上了飞机即刻睡死的Mark十分讶异的珍荣  
“不知道，早上起来的时候就不在房间里……去哪里的网吧通宵打游戏了吗？还有这位朋友也是这个状态”

“……我又没睡”旁边被点名的bam强撑着沉重的眼皮：“你怎么这么精神啊小子，睡得很好吗？”  
“哦，隔音好的原因吗？我昨晚什么梦都没做就那样睡了一晚上”  
一句话唤醒迟来的胆战心惊

“幸好啊…………”

=============================  
Bam：你怎么好像很熟练  
Mark：没经验没技巧看心情凭直觉

拖了好久终于把这个写完了，都有点记不全之前写的啥……问题不大到站下车了！


End file.
